7 Things!
by Channy4ever98
Summary: Cute song fic Miley Cyrus 7 things Channy


7 things

The casts of Mackenzie Falls and So Random were in the dull studio classroom, taking yet another boring lesson taught by none other than Miss Joy Bitterman. Tawni was filing her nails as were Portlyn and Nicole. (A/N Nicole is a Made up mack falls person) Zora and Skylar were actually paying attention, Chad was looking in the mirror and secretly, looking at Sonny behind him, and Sonny was scribbling something in her sparkly pink and patterned with hearts, notebook.(A/N Hannah, Eavie y'all know what I'm yapping about. Sorry on with the story!) "Now, you shall work on your own quietly on these questions, if you have any questions ask Zora, I'll be, uh well never mind what I'll be doing! Get on with it" Miss Bittermman said as she picked up her mirror and practised scowling into it. No-one started their work, they just carried on doing their own thing. "Psst psst Sonny?" Tawni called. No answer. Sonny was dazed and looking straight ahead not even knowing what was going on. "Hey, look at Sonny!" Tawni said as she looked on worried about her (best) looked at her, even Mack Falls. At this point Sonny was mouthing,

You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you.

"What is she _doing_!"asked Portlyn shocked.

"_I,_ the great Tawni Hart, thinks Sonny is in _love_!" Tawni stated simply."Which means," she gets out her mirror and looks in it, "I'm right, and pretty!"

"In love?" asked Grady unsure.

"Well let's see, shall we?" Tawni says, all eyes still on her and Sonny still in a daze. She slips the notebook from under Sonny's hand and reads,:  
**"7 Things"**

" probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

_[Chorus:]_  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

_[Chorus]_

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

You do (oh), I hate to love you, Chad. 3x3"

Everyone just stared open-mouthed, including Tawni.

Sonny sat there not even out of her trance but now they all knew what had got her so hyponotised, one thing she had been scribiling things about him and the other she was _still _watching him, not even being discreet about it now. But now she was mumbling things too! Suddenly she plopped her head in her hands and sighed.

"What's up, Sonny?" Tawni asked, hoping she was too dreaming to notice the stares, she was.

"Nothing, just at home in bed." she replied with her hand to her ear, like a cell phone. Tawni mouthed Wow she's out of it! and carried on.

"Oh really?" Tawni causually said.

"Yeah," Sonny said.

"Hey, Monroe!" Chad interupted.

"Hey, Chad!" Sonny said suddenly cheerful, she carried on, "So Chad, what do you think of me?" she blurted.

"Honestly!" she slipped in.

"Hmm, I dunno," he said unsure.

"Fine! Be like that!" and with that Sonny stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

Eveyone erupted in laughter and Chad stared at her then she got up, went to Chad and said, "I like you, Cooper,"

Then she started to walk out stopped by Tawni,

"Sonny, sweetie, class is'nt over yet, ok?

"Sure, Tawn but I want to go on a date with Pooper!"

"Really? That's great, sweetie! But now go and sit with him!"

"Okay" she skipped over to him.

"Hello! I'm Sonny! And you're Chad."

"Yeah, ok..." he replied. She sat on his lap, causing the whole class to laugh.

"Now you do the work while I eat my Fro-yo!" Sonny exclaimed, hugging him and leaving him in a daze.

"Look like Sonny's not the only one who fits that song, hey Cooper?" Tawni teased.

"Tell me about it." Chad said.

Sonny was walking back when she tripped on landed on Chad knocking her out of her daze, just as the bell went.

"Chad! Wow I must have been daydreaming coz I didnt do any work!"

"And Chad I wanted to tell you something before we leave." Sonny said.

Chad said, "I'll pic you up at eight by the way! Coz I know you hate to love me Monroe, and I feel the same but take away the hate, k?"

"OK I do not know what happened in there but that was the best daydream I've ever had!"

"Oh and by the way Chad, The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you"


End file.
